The Voices
by Eliane Onki
Summary: Eona's mind bond with Ido was still intact even after her reunion and was stronger than ever after healing Ido's heart. With this strengthened bond between the two Dragoneyes, many interesting for Ido, mostly moments might be sparked. Contains OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by Lexi-chan13's fanfic. WARNING: this is a crack fic and it's my first time writing a crack fic. Please don't flame me for doing a bad job... :P Oh, and please don't read if you haven't finish the book yet. It might contains spoilers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Credit goes to Alison Goodman.

* * *

The Voices - Chapter 1: "The Strengthened but Unwanted Mind Bond"

_Eona_

**Ido**

Location: While Eona was taking a bath... in some place where Master Tozay settled Ryko, Lady Dela, and Eona.

**You know, sometimes I think this bond of ours would bring me some... excellent company as I'm here as Sethon's prisoner.**

Eona was shocked to feel Ido in her mind again. She thought the mind bond between them was broken after her reunion with the Mirror Dragon. She frowned at his unwelcome presence. The last thing she wanted in her mind right now, especially as she was taking a bath, was Ido's presence.

_Ido! Get out of my mind. Now._

She tried to channel power from her _Hua_ to chase Ido out of her mind. But the healing of Ido's heart had formed a stronger bond between their minds. Her power alone was not enough to break the bond, she would need Ido's cooperation in order to break their bond forever.

**Now, why would I do that. it is quite an enjoyable link we have here. It's not everyday would I get to see a girl's body... from the girl's own perspective. I must say, my dear, you are far from being unattractive.**

Eona could feel her face heating up to a blush. She fixed her eyes on the wall across from her and was determined not to look anywhere. She would not give Ido a chance to see her body. Never.

**You know, I would very much love to finish what I've began before you called the Mirror Dragon the other day. It would be the most-**

_OK. Just shut up and go. You wouldn't want me to force you out. I know at your state right now you are in no condition to fight with my power. _

She could feel Ido shrugged and chuckled as he drew his presence back slowly. She could even feel his unsettling effort trying to turn her gaze on her own body.

**I'll be back, my dear. **

When Eona felt his presence gone. She exhaled a deep sigh and left her tensed-up body relax and settled into the warm water. What was she going to do with Ido? She could not have him peeping into her mind like this. No, she could not risk having anyone in her mind. Not even if it was Ido whose heart she had mended.

She must find a way to break the bond as soon as possible, but now... she only wanted to feel the warmth from the comforting water and enjoy this scarce moment of peace before the real battle begin.

* * *

A/N: OK. I don't even know what this fic is anymore... O_O" No one will probably like this, but I find this a strange relieve of my writer's block on my other works. LOL. Anyways, although this fic is not the best, I hope someone would have enjoyed reading it and not felt that it was a waste of their time! :)

Cheers,  
CocoaOrange

06/07/10 EDIT:  
- Added the disclaimer.  
- Changed chapter title.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, someone is actually reading this fic! I'm quite surprise to receive emails from FFnet telling me someone is subscribing to this story! This chapter is written in celebration of the subscription! :) Thanks for supporting this fic. Again, WARNING: please don't read if you haven't finished the book! It contains spoilers and OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Credit goes to Alison Goodman.

* * *

The Voices - Chapter 2: "Dinner Choices"

**Ido**

_Eona_

Location: The small kitchen in the small settlement Eona was staying in hiding for the moment.

After the comforting bath with its small episode of Ido-interruption, Eona emerged into the small kitchen in the girl robes Lady Dela had prepared for her. She could not imagine how Lady Dela managed to find her these girl robes when she was the only true female in this whole settlement. Although Lady Dela was a female (in heart) as well, she was wearing soldier's robes when they ran from the palace. Eona shrugged as she decided that how the girl robes turn up in this all-male settlement was going to remain a mystery forever.

She realized she was famished after taking the hot bath. Eona came into the kitchen with small hopes to find anything instantly edible. And she was right. There were only raw food in the kitchen, for a moment Eona thought about asking for the cook but when she glanced out the small hole that could scarcely be called a window into the black sky adorned with twinkling star. The sky of midnight. She could not ask someone to wake up in the middle of the night just because her - Lord Eon, uh, actually Lady Eona - wanted to have a bowl of noodles. She could make it herself.

**That's a great choice, my dear. Add some bean paste into the soup base and spare the green onions. I hate green onions.**

_Ido! What are you doing in my head AGAIN? Get out._

Eona rolled her eyes at the unwanted presence. Doesn't Ido have something better to do? Like maybe attempt to escape from Sethon's prison?

**But life as a prisoner is so boring. My taste buds are getting moles from all the plain **_**baos**_** they serve in the prison. Remember to spare the green onions please.**

_Just go away. And I'm not sparing the green onions in my noodles. They are good for you._

Eona boiled some water in the pot she found, although it was a little big for cooking a noodle but it would have to do for now. She began chopping up some veggies she found around the kitchen - carrots, cabbage, and some corns left over from dinner. Of course, she did not forget about the healthy green onions.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Eona winced at Ido's sudden outburst. She frowned and channelled her _Hua_ energy to her mind and yelled back.

_SHUT UP. You're bursting my brain here. If you don't like the idea of green onions in MY noodle, then go away. I don't want you here anyways._

She emphasized on the fact that it was _her_ own noodles she was making. Not his. Although she sympathized with him for having plain _baos_ for meals in the prison, but too bad. It was his karma. She would not trade in her health and preference.

_Again, if you don't like it then just go away._

**How can you do this to me, my love? Think about the moldy taste in those plain baos they serve here in the prison! **

The image of Ido trying to get his way through not having green onions in her noodles by whining made Eona's goosebumps stood in awe. Seriously, could you imagine a 6 foot something tall man whining like a 5 year old? The thought alone was enough to give anyone goosebumps, let alone that man was Ido, the Rat Dragoneye.

While Eona listened to Ido's whining, she quickly prepared the bean paste and added it to the soup base. After putting the noodles into the soup for it to cook, she put the veggies into the bowl she prepared. The heat from the boiling soup would be enough to cook the veggies to perfectly tenderness.

_Ido, stop whining. And try to escape that prison if you hate the food so much. We need you near Sethon, not away in some stinking prison eating plain _baos_. _

Eona did not wait for Ido's reply and quickly poured the noodles with the soup into the bowl of veggies. With swiftness, she grabbed a bunch of the chopped green onions and put it into the boiling soup base. She smiled at her little victory over the green onions. Now that the green onions were in her bowl, no one could take them out. She looked around and found a pair of clean chopsticks to eat her noodles with.

**Eona. How could you do this to me? I'm so disappointed in you! **

She could feel Ido leaving her mind, with disappointment. Well, that was a get back for peeking in while she was showering just then. Eona smiled and began to enjoy her late night dinner.

* * *

A/N: Uh... I'm not very good at writing crack fics, but I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless. Now I'm craving for noodles... =P By the way, "baos" are Chinese buns... in case you're wondering~

Cheers,  
CocoaOrange


End file.
